The present invention relates to vehicle navigation systems and more particularly to a reconfigurable menu display for vehicle navigation systems.
The typical vehicle navigation system, in addition to displaying a digitized map and recommending a route for the operator of the motor vehicle to follow, also provides for storage and retrieval of various items of information. For example, vehicle navigation systems can contain address books, phone books, destination lists, and other customizable items. This information is typically shown on a display screen of the vehicle navigation system and arranged in a hierarchal menu format. Access to these various items of information is provided through buttons, switches, knobs, and other input devices located on a faceplate of the vehicle navigation system. As menu items are selected, the vehicle navigation system updates the display to present the desired information.
As the amount of information stored within vehicle navigation systems increases, the operator of the motor vehicle must spend a greater amount of time focusing his or her attention on the display of the vehicle navigation system. This increased level of distraction can be undesirable when the operator is driving the motor vehicle. For example, the Society of Automotive Engineers recommends that an operator of a motor vehicle be distracted no longer than fifteen seconds on instrument panel controls. However, there are situations where it is desirable to have full menu access when the motor vehicle is being driven, for example when there is a passenger present who can operate the vehicle navigation system for the operator of the motor vehicle.
A vehicle navigation system for a motor vehicle, is provided comprising a display screen and an input device. A menu having a plurality of menu items is displayable on the display screen. Each of the menu items is selectable by the input device. A wheel speed sensor and a passenger occupancy sensor are in communication with the vehicle navigation system. The menu has a first configuration when wheel speed sensor communicates to the vehicle navigation system that the motor vehicle is stationary. The menu has a second configuration when the wheel speed sensor communicates to the vehicle navigation system that the motor vehicle is moving. The menu has the first configuration when the wheel speed sensor communicates that the motor vehicle is moving but the passenger occupancy sensor communicates to the vehicle navigation system that a passenger occupies the motor vehicle. When the menu is in the first configuration, all of the menu items are selectable by the input device. When the menu is in the second configuration, none or only a portion of the menu items are selectable by the input device.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.